


Haven

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's a Haven, Uncle?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

"What's that picture?" little Faramir demands, chubby fingers poking at the page.

Merry's quill continues its quiet scratching. "Can you read the inscription?"

"Grey," Faramir reads. "Grey Havens." He looks up. "What's a Haven, Uncle?"

"A haven is a harbor," Merry tells the lad. "It's also a safe place, a refuge."

"Like daddy's house," Faramir says cheerfully. He wanders away, as small children do once their curiosity is satisfied.

Merry pauses in his writing, and remembers the relief in Frodo's tired eyes as he stepped aboard the last elven ship. "A little, yes." His words fade in the empty room.


End file.
